


Nap Time: Lavender and Parvati

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Express, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Parvati and Lavender enjoy a quick nap before the train arrives at Hogwarts.





	Nap Time: Lavender and Parvati

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Parvati was patient, Parvati was kind. Ron broke Lavender's heart and Parvati was right there, held Lavender's hand, rubbing slow circles on her back. One day, Lavender realized what she had in front of her all along.


End file.
